Der Altersunterschied
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Emma erfährt wie alt Regina wirklich ist.


**Titel:** Der Altersunterschied  
**Originaltitel:** The Age Difference  
**Autor:** Blondie47  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Pairing:** Emma/Regina  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Inhalt:** Emma erfährt wie alt Regina wirklich ist.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 994 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Der Altersunterschied**

"Nun, ich will das einfach nicht", blaffte Regina den Sheriff an mit ineinander verschränkten Händen und einer starren Haltung - das Bild von einer unabhängigen Frau. Ihre Stimme jedoch klang wie die einer Sechsjährigen, die sich weigerte sich anzuziehen.

Emma fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihre blonden Locken _(ah, diese schöne Mähne, nein, konzentrier dich Regina!),_ legte sie auf ihren Nacken und sah die Brünette an.

"Oh komm schon, es ist nur eine Geburtstagsparty. Es ist nichts dabei. Es ist sowieso mehr für die Stadt als für dich." Wütend warf Regina ihr einen Blick zu.

"Ähm, das kam falsch herüber", schnaubte Emma. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde Regina zu überreden eine Geburtstagsparty zu schmeißen?_ "Schau, die Stadt muss sehen, dass du wirklich ein lustiger, anständiger Mensch bist und nicht mehr eine böse Hexe. Ich bin sicher eine schöne Party zu deinem Geburtstag würde genau das tun. Außerdem ist es eine viel bessere Idee eine zu organisieren als eine Überraschungsparty, nicht wahr?"

Regina stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich gegen diesen, immer noch in einer ablehnenden Haltung.

"Ich hab es Ihnen bereits gesagt, ich will keinerlei Geburtstagsparty, Miss Swan. Ist das so schwer für Sie zu akzeptieren?"

"Miss Swan, so ein Quatsch!", Emma rollte mit den Augen und in weniger als zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei Regina und schlang ihre Arme um deren Oberkörper. Die Bürgermeisterin hatte keine andere Wahl als ihre Arme zu lösen und sie Emmas Rücken hochgleiten zu lassen, bevor ihre Handflächen in deren Nacken zur Ruhe kamen. Sie weigerte sich deren Blick zu begegnen.

"Komm schon, Regina. Was ist falsch an einer kleinen Party?" Sanft liebkoste Emma ihren Hals. "Ich würde mich für dich in Schale werfen. In ein echtes _Kleid_, weißt du."

"Nun, das wäre ein Anblick." Regina grinste. Dann erkannte sie worüber sie immer noch redeten und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich bin alt, Emma."

Die Blondine konnte das Kichern nicht unterdrücken, das ihren Lippen gegen Reginas dunklerer Haut entwich. Sie bekam deswegen einen nicht so sanften Schlag auf den Po. "Das ist nicht lustig!"

"Das ist _es_? Du willst keine Geburtstagsfeier, weil du dich alt fühlst?"

Die ehemalige böse Königin seufzte. "Ich fühle mich nicht alt, Emma, ich bin alt. Es wäre nur eine Erinnerung daran wie... peinlich die Dinge zwischen uns sein sollten, wenn man bedenkt wie viele Jahre ich älter als du bin."

Emma neigte den Kopf zur Seite und war offensichtlich verwirrt. "Regina, du bist 36 Jahre alt. Du bist nicht alt. Komm schon. Du bist etwa-", sie hielt inne und zählte offensichtlich, „- sechs Jahre älter als ich. Ich würde noch nicht einmal als Vorzeigefrau hingestellt werden."

„Eine Vorzeigeverlobte um genau zu sein." Die ältere Frau lächelte und strich über den silbernen Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Emma darum gebeten hatte sie zu heiraten (in Henrys Worten: für die _Ewigkeit_). „Und du liegst damit nicht richtig."

„Ich kannte deine Mutter, Emma. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war. Ich habe sie aufwachsen sehen."

Hoffend, dass Emma zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte, hielt sie inne. Sie hatte jedoch kein Glück.

„Ja, und?"

„Als ich den Fluch aussprach", Regina nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als sie sich erinnerte, was sie alles hatte überstehen müssen, bis der Fluch ausgesprochen und gebrochen und wieder ausgesprochen und wieder gebrochen wurde. „Ich war 34 Jahre alt, als ich ihn aussprach. Dann hielt die Zeit für 28 Jahre inne. Aber obwohl die Zeit stoppte, änderte dies nicht die Tatsache, dass ich für weitere 28 Jahre gelebt habe. Und dann kam die Zeit, als du hierher kamst… das sind weitere zwei Jahre. Zähle das zusammen, Liebste."

Emma starrte ihre zukünftige Ehefrau an. Worauf zielte diese ab?

„Technisch gesehen bin ich 64 Jahre alt."

Emma starrte sie weiter an.

„Emma?"

Und starrte.

„Uhm, Liebste? Geht es dir gut?"

Und starrte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete sie ihren Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen und wieder etwas zu starren. Dann, nach einigen ausdruckslosen Blicken, sagte sie: „Du bist ein verdammter Cougar!"

„Bitte was?", reagierte Regina und ihre Hände lagen nicht mehr auf Emmas Rücken. Stattdessen legte sie diese hinter sich auf den marmornen Schreibtisch. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was die Reaktion der Blondine war: Ist das Wut, Schock oder… Belustigung?

Emma half ihr dabei, in dem sie wie eine Verrückte lachte. „Ich bin mit einer Oma zusammen!", stieß sie halb erstickt durch ihre Lachtränen hervor, die sich langsam in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen seltsamer Art entwickelten. Ehrlich, Emma erschien einfach nur verrückt.

„Wenn du das so komisch findest, dann kannst du gerne gehen!", blaffte Regina, die gekränkt war durch diese seltsame Reaktion. „Es ist ja nicht so als müsste ich mit so einem Kind zusammen sein", fügte sie obendrein noch hinzu. Wenn Emma sie verlassen würde, dann konnte sie zumindest etwas Würde darüber bewahren.

Der Schmerz in den wunderschönen, braunen Augen wurde von Emma wahrgenommen, welche sie sofort wieder in die Arme nahm. „Komm schon, Baby", sagte sie und streichelte sanft Reginas Gesicht (für einen Moment war sie überglücklich über die Tatsache, dass sie dies tun _konnte_, nun wo sie offiziell ein Paar waren).

„Es wäre mir egal, wenn du hundert Jahre alt bist." Regina sah hoch und war etwas durch Emmas Worte getröstet. „Solange du immer noch so heiß aussiehst, ist mir dein Alter vollkommen egal."

Regina grinste sie an. „Sie sind schrecklich, Miss Swan."

Emma küsste sie langsam und drückte so viel Liebe für die Brünette aus wie sie konnte mit solch einer simplen Geste.

„Nun, willst du all diese 64 Kerzen auf diesen Kuchen haben, den Henry und ich gebacken haben, oder sollten wir einfach nur die Zahlen kaufen? Ich meine, das ist günstiger...", sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten und bekam einen Schlag von Regina auf ihren Hintern.

„Kein Kuchen! Keine Geburtstagsparty, keine Feierlichkeiten, kein gar nichts."

„Okay", stimmte die Blondine verdächtig leicht zu. Regina seufzte.

„Du wirst jetzt für mich eine Überraschungsparty organisieren, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Emma!"

Ende


End file.
